User talk:Dancin4evah
Welcome, , to the Lady's talk page! Please: 1. Head your message with - what else? - a header 2. Sign your message with four tildes, or there will be no response Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Lilian Harvestman page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 23:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) levels The level badges don't go on your talk page, they go on your user page 500 Edits Sorta late. But here ya go! Congrats for hitting 500+ edits, Eve! Continue to support the wiki! =D P.S. Hope we could roleplay more! char spots Yea you can use all your demigod spots for camp if you want, as far as Adenah, hmmm I'm willing to give you a chance with her, but she's really had quite a lot of plots in the past, so I really value her as a character, but since the user Blood left (he used to own James Astor her boyfriend, and a character I let him have) I gave James to User:Azrael the Sorrowful because it was a personality I knew he would be good at but he doesn't have a lot of time to rp, and I don't really enjoy rp'ing with him anyway but it was worth it to know that James was going to someone that could handle his personality, but the whole thing with James and Adenah is in total limbo, the only thing that's sure is that she is an assistant to Lionel Astor leader of Civitas Popularis and one of my characters. She also used to be a camper but defected because of this whole shit storm with her past, coupled with a year of watching demigods die and the gods do nothing and then watching her now ex Silas Savrin be the lap dog of the gods so willingly risking his life for them. Her history is quite complex as she was stolen as a baby, turned to a nymph and raised as one in the underworld. She's not nearly as naive as she was when she first got to camp but there's a lot of baggage she deals with as far as hating Phlegethon. She has a twin sister Marilynn Hougaz who is still at camp. This is why she's in Civitas and not an extreme faction, because though a lot happened, she doesn't hate the gods, but she hates what power seems to have done to them and all the fighting and wants fairness, equality and for the gods to be accountable to their actions. So first off, I need to be sure you've read her page and have a general understanding of everything I've said, Secondly You have to agree to 3 things 1. everything on the adoption template on the page 2. to keep her sexuality straight and 3. if you at any point decide you don't want her, or she didn't work out for you, to talk to me first so that I can either take her back or give you permission to kill her off. re:Adenah In that case, I am willing to take a chance on you, you may official consider Adenah yours Template:Adenah is her regular word bubble, you use it like (the ~~~~~ will make a time stamp appear) looks like: Template:Adenah/WB Powers is the word bubble with her power list to use in fights for a handy reference to her power list, you use it like (the ~~~~~ will make a time stamp appear) looks like: Pending Yo Eve! Just would like to inform you we have an on-going rp between Lilian and Azarel. Hope you didn't forgot about it. Just scroll down =D Thanks! It is Katniss in disguse. Sure when my character gets claimed we can roleplay :) NessieCat (talk) 15:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS FOR U WAIT FOR IT...................................................... Wait for it.................................... jst wait............... TA DA!!!!!!!!!!!! Take it! just take it :3 :) Hey, Dancin, just wanted to say thank you for the badge and I didn't really expect it. Thank you. 10:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Because your fab Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) RP Sorry for the late reply Eve! I already posted at Lily's page. =D Re: Alright, thanks for informing me anyway :) For ya! We may not really have known each other well, but for roleplaying with me, Eve, you deserve this =D D Awww, thanks for the badge Eve! I really, really appreciate it! =D Hope we could roleplay more. Hey, can't we have Azarel and Lilian to spar? Carina Valentine Hey so, I saw your post on Olymp's talk page. To check how long the char was made, well, yo ucan go to the page history for that :) re the char page one I'm letting even fewer people use then the special word bubbles, so no sorry, you can't use it re:adenah Oh that's fine, you adopted her so the coding was already done and situated, see the thing is *this is going to sound so shallow >.<* ok well at least it does in my head but, you see each char page style coding you've seen, with the exception of a few minor variations on mine (ruby's, lele's old stuff, one of Audrey's, but still all sorta variations on mine) have all been created/designed by me. Now lots of people tried/try to copy that had/have no idea what they were/are doing and things got/get sorta..... messy, sloppy, or just in general used in ways I personally didn't/don't like. It's like, imagine spending 2 to 7 days hard work, plus weeks or a few months of planning in general, to have users taking it and sorta chopping it all up or using it in a way you don't like seeing >.< I try not to let it get to me, but over time it does, so I find a new style and abandon the old style to keep what I use fresh and not like the entire wiki >.< Eventually, probably early next year, I'll be on version 8 char page and I won't care as much who uses version 7 any more >.< Actually I already have ideas for version 8 and a few ideas for version 9, as well as a potential version 3 word bubble >.< re: Well it's complicated, I mean all versions started as mine, 1, 2, 2.1, 3, 3.1, 4, 4.1, 5, 5.1, 5.2, 6 and 7 The only versions that weren't mine and just sorta altered versions of mine was 3.3, 4.2, 5.3, 6.1, 6.2 >.< Re: Semi-Active Template Sorry for the late reply. I've read your message but I had to log out immediately >.< And yep, already posted back. The template's Badge I just noticed this, Sadie, but it appears that it seems that either you or Eve copied one another's code for your badges of approval. >.< You know, that's sorta kind of bad copying someone's coding without their permission. I'm not trying to offend you but it's either of you who copied it. Sadie's and your's and just modified a few stuffs there. re: did you made your own badge or was it deathisbliss? Re: Don't worry, just checkin' =) re: name pics here. it took me awhile to find the link. :P its really cool and you get to customize your colors and everything. Enjoy Posted Sorry for the late reply on Fleur's page Eve.... anyways, posted already. Gone inactive 1500+ Edits Well this was sorta late >.< And you deserve this! Congrats on reaching up to 1500+ edits! Please continue to support the wiki, Eve! =) Sarah Bolger Okay so here's the thing, I "kinda" had her on reserve for a long time cause she was on my sandbox but it wasn't official since I didn't really put her on my "perma-reserved" list. But, I really was planning to use her and she was already in my sandbox way long before you started using her. You used her by the beginning of December, I had her way back since the end of October. If you would be so kind to look for another model then I'll greatly appreciate it and be very grateful to you. If not, then I'll understand and I will look for another model. Thanks. Uh... I not really sure what that model's name is. Sorry reminder It's against policy to have a character page with no history or basic info (owner, species, child of, blah blah) which is why it's usually a better idea to work on coding on a sandbox page, so that way when you are ready to put it on the actual character page, nothing is lacking and if something comes up and you were to walk away and not get a chance to finish the coding, if the character page were to sit for more than a day or two without the history/basic info you could get an official warning for that, just a heads up re: cool cool, just wanted to make sure you knew, :) one time an admin thought they'd finish re-coding their page within a day, then got busy and forgot about it, and 2 weeks later I nearly had to delete the page and give them an official warning cuz they'd forgotten all about it >.< That's why I always use a sandbox page, less stress to finish quickly :) re: v7 Yep, you may :) Page Issue Your character, Justine Lawson, has been marked with an issue. Kindly fix the issue as soon as possible. Don't worry though, the issue isn't big enough for the page to be placed on lock down. Re: I'm pretty sure I made the problem clear via the expand template. The text color you used is black and the background you used is of the same color or almost the same color. This causes the text to be totally unreadable and that in and by itself is an issue. Basically, all you have to do is change the text color. ??? Did User:Audrey Campbell give you permission to use her profile coding o.o? Roleplay When do you want to roleplay? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 06:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Sometime around this time tomorrow? I have school tomorrow and baseball. Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 06:42, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Yeah that is okay with me Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 06:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Roleplay? Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 04:16, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay Yes Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 04:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC) test https://docs.google.com/forms/d/11gyWds6bShOVhtGjZVGq_k9Jts9HSMCD9VvjMJPMEg8/viewform Well, if you pass I don't see a reason for you to not check claims. Good luck ^^ Model Just would like to tell you that I've noticed that you put Astrid Bergès-Frisbey as a reserved model of yours but she's already being used as a shared model by User:TheFabulousBarbie and User:Thisiswareireadstuff. It's already against the policies to have more than two users sharing the same model >.< re It's not about the score, whomever has you take the test is supposed to go over all the wrong answers with you, cuz the point of the test is to see what areas you don't know, so we know what areas we need to teach you, that way we don't waste time telling you stuff you already knew, unfortunately I don't really have time tonight. Hey! Get on chat, so I can talk to you, and so I can ask if you want to RP?15:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart (talk)Cynderheart image vote The vote for Danielle passed to keep, but Brock was using her first already, so in order for you to be able to user her, you need to get Brock's permission first to share the model Re:Permission Sorry but I don't remember my character having a twin, so, no. My apologies Kakuro Tsurii Hello! I replied to the rp, thanks! :D Heyoni (talk) 16:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Taevya Bystro Congratulations! Your char, Taevya, has been claimed as a child of Hermes. Please make her page, word bubble and add her picture to the Cabin Photo Album. Happy Roleplaying! 10:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) re v7 Yes you may Vote: Hi could you vote here? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up/Level_5%27s_and_Up/Powers_for NixieOz (talk) 07:16, February 13, 2014 (UTC) 3000+ Edits Hello Evah! Ya deserve it! Forgot every time >.< and yer almost at 4000 after my long inactivity. Congrats and keep up the good work! ;D